Twice The Fun
by lilgurlbigat
Summary: Claire is pregnant... But she doesn't know who the daddy is! And to top all of it off, she's having twins! How will she handle the news, the babies, and the unknown father? CHAPTER 6 UP! Plenty of Cliff in Ch. 6!
1. News

_I do not own Harvest Moon, Claire, Trent, or Elli. Or any of the other bachelors. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Blah blah blah._

_

* * *

Something is wrong. Seriously wrong._

My hands gripped the side of the porcelain toilet, my knuckles white from grasping to hard. I _never_ get sick. I haven't gotten sick in almost 5 years!

_I can't even think of the last time I threw up, it was so long ago._

Shaking, I stood up from the floor and flushed the toilet. I walked over to the sink to rinse my mouth out, trying to decide what to do. If I went to the clinic and it was really nothing, I just wasted a whole week's worth of farming. And I really needed all the money I could get right now, since I spent most of my money buying a cow and some fodder for her.

Looking up at the mirror, I realized how pale my face looked right now, even with my farmer tan. I sighed and wiped my hands on the red towel draped over the side of the tub. I hardly got out of the bathroom door before I felt quesy again. Groaning, I went back down on all fours, and crawled along the hardwood floor. I shoved my head over the toilet once more, trying to ignore the awful smell of vomit. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cold rim, praying that this was only a hangover from the night before, even though I only had one cup of wine.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

_This is bad._ I thought._This is really bad._

Elli looked at me apologetically.

"You can get married before anyone really knows. We won't tell anyone, if that is the case." She said reassuringly. I almost believed her for a second, with her sweet peaceful smile and soothing voice.

"But who is the father?" She asked politely. "That is, if you don't mind telling me."

"Uh..."

_I actually have to think about this?!_

"It's.."

I racked my brain for the possible father. The more I thought about it, the worst it got. There were _4_ potential fathers!

"I'm... Not so sure..."

I said, shifting uncomfortably in the rickety chair. Elli's eyes widened.

"You don't _know?!" _She exclaimed, a little louder than I would have liked.

"Shh!" I said, jumping out of the seat to clamp a hand over her mouth. "No, I don't. It's either.. Kai, Gray, Cliff, or.." I shuddered.

"Or?"

"...Rick.."

Elli's eyes got wider, if that's even possible.

"Ladies? Am I interrupting something?"

I gasped and Elli spun around to meet her coworker.

"How much of that did you hear!?" I demanded, shaking so hard my legs were knocking together.

"I-I just came in!" The doctor stammered "I didn't hear anything!"

"O-ohh.. Sorry.." I said, flushing as I scampered back to my seat. _I'm never that rude!_ _What's wrong with me?_

"Ah.. Anyways.." The doctor started again once I was back in the plastic chair. "It's exciting news!" He said, smiling.

_Oh no. _I inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of the doctor's office.

"It's a very special circumstance, actually." He continued, beaming. "This is the first time I've ever dealt with this! Very exciting indeed."

_Will he just shut up?! _ "_Get to the point!_" I snapped impatiently.

"O-oh." He stammered, taken aback." Well. Uh, yes you are pregnant."

My stomach dropped. I felt sick again. I stared down at the checkered floor as tears began to obscure my vision. _I wasn't ready for a baby!_ Elli reached over to hold my hand, and squeezed it hard.

"..With twins."

* * *

_Neat idea, right? I had fun writing it. I think I'll start on the second chapter, even if no one likes it. Please review, because the more people who review and give me constructive critiscm/compliments, the more likely I am to write the next chapter! Oh, and I know it probably isn't perfect. But I had to work up a lot of guts to put it on here. A fanfic isn't a lot of good if it's just taking up space on my computer, after all. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Kai, Karen, and Dreams

The ending part of this ch. is kind of fast paced, which I hate. But the dream parted needed to be, because I don't know about you but my dreams are always very fast paced, no detail kind of things. I don't own anything Harvest Moon, I promise.

_Black-Dove15- Hah, I don't know about suicide. Rick isn't THAT bad.. He just has issues. A lot of them. But wouldn't Rick being that daddy be interesting?_

_Raspberry Cake- I don't know, I think all of their reactions will be funny. And they'll all find out eventually, after all, Claire can't walk around with TWINS in her stomach without everyone noticing! They'll probably even know before then.. it's a small town, and things get around you know. ;)_

_Math-Geek- Lol, yes she was "busy" xD. The Kappa, huh? Wow, I hadn't even thought about that! Hmm.. ;3_

_Cal- :O Carter scares me. He's just plain scary. But his reaction would be funny.._

_Flaming Flying V- I don't really know who I'll pick yet. I like Kai, but Rick would be hilarious, poor Gray would probably drop dead, and, like everyone else has said, Cliff's reaction would be funny. I don't know, I guess I'll sleep on it. :D  
_

_  
_Without further ado, the new chapter!

* * *

_Why did this happen? How did this happen? When did this happen? With whom did it happen!?_

I slumped back on a bench and groaned. I had already broke down inside the doctor's office - apparently Doctor Trent isn't too great with emotions. He took off after I had started screaming, leaving poor Elli just standing there trying to calm me down. I couldn't hardly afford my dog and I, much less _two_ babies! And it wouldn't be long before it got around that I was pregnant. What would I do then? I'd have 4 guys trying to flag me down! I stood up carefully, and walked down the rest of the road. As I turned the corner, I got chills all up and down me as I stared off at the beach. Was there any way I could figure out who the dad was?

_Let's see, they said I had been pregnant for about five weeks, and if I really thought about it.._

I couldn't even remember half the times. _Oh, Harvest Goddess, what have I gotten myself into?_

Just as I was going into despair mode, a sexy purple-bandannad man surprised me from behind.

"Hey Claire, what's up? You look a little down." He said as I whipped my head around, giving him and mouth full of blonde hair.

"Sorry!" I said as I jerked my hair out of his mouth.

"It's okay." He said, giving me that sexy wink that was oh-so-very seducing. "So.. What are you doing?"

"I-I'm - I wa-was just h-h-heading down to the super m-market!" I said, shaking so hard you would've thought there was a earthquake.

"Are you okay?" He said, his smile dissapearing. "You look a little red.."

"Fine! I'm fine!" I said quickly. "I've g-got to g-get th-those turnips now!" I said, taking several steps back towards the supermarket. "Bye!" I said as I sped off towards the store.

"Turnips?!" Kai yelled after me. "But it's summer, Claire!"

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Claire. I don't understand a thing you're saying." Karen said, staring at me with one eyebrow raised. I wiped away my tears.

"I-I don't know where to start." I said sadly. "B-but you have a comfy bed." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Karen laughed.

"It was better you in here then to hear my dad freak out by your crying." Karen explained. "Now, tell me what's wrong with you! You're _never_ this upset!"

I frowned. "Okay.. But.." I took a deep breath. I felt really bad this morning. I thought it might've just been a hangover, but it couldn't have been because I only had one glass of wine that I didn't even drink all of." I stared down at her purple bed sheets, unable to look her in the eye. "So, I went to the clinic thinking I had the stomach flu or something. But after the doctor looked at me.." I choked up on the last sentence, tears running down my face again.

"After he looked at you?"

"A-after he looked at me, he told me that I might be.. p-pregnant!" I said, burrying my head in her pillow.

"Were you?!" Karen gasped. I just sobbed into the pillow.

"Oh my goddess.." Karen said, lightly stroking my hair. "You don't know who the dad is either, do you?"

I lifted my head up. "No, I really d-don't. I'm not ready to be a mom, Karen!" I said, looking up at her hoping for some sympathy.

"You'll probably change your mind about that.. But we need to figure out who the father is! Okay, who was the last person you slept with?"

"I d-don't remember.." I sniffed. "I was always so drunk every single time, I hardly remember doing it with them at all, much less the dates!" I sobbed. "B-but what d-did you mean by 'You'll probably change your mind about that'? There's no way I'm ever going to change my mind about being a mom!"

"Er, I just read in a magazine a while back that most pregnant moms kinda develop a relationship with the baby while they're still pregnant." Karen said sheepishly.

"W-what? That's stupid. How can you have a r-relationship with s-something you c-can't see?"

"I don't know." Karen said, looking uncomfortable. "But I just have this feeling that you're going to end up wanting this baby."

"Whatever." I said, rolling onto my side. I shut my eyes, and we sat in silence until I eventually fell asleep.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

_I took a deep breath as I was finished pushing._

_"Two guys!" I hear Kai say proudly, holding up two babies with purple bandanas wrapped around their heads._

_"They're girls, idiot!" Another voice, gruffer, called out. The image of Kai turned into Gray, and the bandanas were trasformed into tiny hats._

_"I think it's one boy and one girl!" Now my babies were wearing goggles with a white headband._

_"Stop it!" I screamed as I tried to reach for my babies. Cliff handed 3 of them to me. "They're all so cute.. What should we name them?"_

_"They're all Kai Jr.'s!" Kai said, handing me the two kids with bandanas._

_"Why would you name a kid that?!" 2 more kids handed to me._

_"It's much better than what you could think of!"_

_"Stop it!" I tried to scream, but no sound came._

_"WHY DON'T YOU TWO SHUT UP?!"_

_"WHY DON'T YOU, CHICKEN BREATH?"_

_The Kai Jr.'s in my arms started to scream, which woke up all the other kids crowding my bed._

_"STOOOOPPPP!" I cried, and dropped down a black hole with the baby cries echoing all around me._

_---_

"Oh my goddess!" I shot up in the purple bed, my face drenched with sweat. Looking wildly around me, I realized it was just a dream. No Kai, no Rick, No babies..

_Just Karen.._

I got up out of the purple bed and inched over to the computer chair where Karen had fallen asleep.

"Karen?" I said timidly.

_"ZzznngZZz"_

_She snores.._

"Thanks for everything." I whispered in her ear. I tiptoed back across the room, and opened up the window carefully. A cold breeze blew across me and picked up my blonde hair. With one backward glance, I slipped out the window into the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review and I'll respond back in the next chapter!


	3. A day at the beach

Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry I dropped this fic- Really, I am. But I had no inspiration... Until now. ;D But anyways, that's more personal. I am now picking up the fic to continue.. On with Chapter 3! Well, right after responding to reviews, that is. :).

_.xXRuthieCutieXx. - Gray, huh? I don't know, but you can vote for him by looking at the bottom of this chapter! I've decided that's how I want to decide the father. :)_

_Lazy Kitsune – Thank you! I know that it's a little dissapointing that Trent isn't one of the possible fathers, but he's kinda important to other parts of the story line and that would make things a little... Akward. You'll see what I mean when we get into later parts of the story._

_Mehee – Thanks! Haha, Mayor Thomas. Reminds me of all the stalker rumors on my old forum of harvest-moooners I used to hang out did have their valid points, though!_

_Teehee – That's an original thought! I never thought about the valley, but that would make a pretty funny outcome!_

_Selbe – You're awesome. Haha that sounds so creepy. But really, thanks for reading! Everyone who read it is awesome! :D_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of the Characters in this story. It all belongs to Marvelous Interactive.**  
_

And now... To Chapter 3!

* * *

"I really, _really _have to pee Karen."

"Uh yeeeaaaah. Go to tha bathfroom den."

I rolled my eyes. It's not uncommon for Karen to be drunk before a festival, but this might be a record. It was only 11:40, and the fireworks don't start 'till 6.

"We're at the beach. They don't have porta-potties in Mineral Town."

"Port-a-whatties?"

"Nevermind," I said, sighing. This was hopeless. I should have known better than to have a lunch picnic with Karen. She had brought, like, 7 bottles of wine. 6 of them were empty when she got here. I, on the other hand, brought tea. Tea + Pregnacy = Urinetown. And I'm not talking about the musical.

"Karen, I really got to go."

"Go where?!" She said, bewildered. I smacked my hands onto my face. My patience was seriously wearing thin.

"GO TO THE BATHROOM. PEE."

"Well you don't have to yellll." She said, seriously. I wanted to punch her in the face.

"Whatever. Where can I pee at?"

"Well," She started, her hazy eyes looking at me like _I _was the wasted one. "You normally would do that in a bathroom, right?" She then burst into a giggling fit and collapsed onto the sandy ground.

"I meant, where is the closest bathroom." I was going to strangle her. _Just push me more, Karen. _I dared. _Just try._

She finally looked up from her giggle fit. "You go thereeeee." She said in a sing-song voice. I looked to where she had pointed.

"I can't go there!" I said, miserably looking at Kai's little food shack. I blinked a few times, thinking of what had happened merely a few days ago, the last time I saw Kai..

"Sure you can!" Karen said, breaking my thoughts. She grabbed me by the hand and began to _drag _me towards the white building.

"OW KAREN." I said as little bits of sand scraped my skin. _I wonder if there's such a thing as sand burn?_ I thought to myself as she finally dropped my hand to open the door.

I saw Kai look up from behind the counter.

"Hi ladies!" He said with a cheesy grin. "What can I do ya for?"

"A bathroom.." I mumbled, getting up off the floor and looking down at my flipflops I had especially saved from the city especially for this festival. My toes were painted green, but chipped. I made a mental note to myself to redo them. Y'know, when I wasn't peing, barfing, sleeping and eating. Which is basically what my day consists of.

"I need to take her to the toilet." Karen hiccuped. "She pee's a lot since she got kn-"

I clamped my hand over Karen's mouth. "GOT TO GO NOW." I said loudly, ushering her and I into the bathroom.

"Whatchoo doin'?" She asked me, her head resting against the tiled wall of the ladies bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom, obviously." I said, annoyed, as I sat down on the stool.

"Not that I mean when you was all "WE GOTS TO GO NOW." All of a sudden like that."

"I was stopping you from saying what you know you're not supposed to say!" I said, walking over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Why can't I say anything?"

"Because I don't want people to know!"

"They're gonna notice when you get fat."

I sighed, turning the faucet off and wiping my hands off with a paper towel.

"I know, I know... But.. I really don't want people to know before then." I looked at Karen as I was throwing the paper towel into a white trashbin.

"Wha'ver." She said, giving me a very dirty look. I wondered why she was suddenly so mad.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

The sun was finally starting set, and it seemed like forever since Karen had almost spilled the beans to Kai. I took away her wine, but I have a feeling that Karen was asking Kai for drinks everytime I went to the bathroom.

"Look, there's Popuri!" Karen said, her eyes unfocused. I turned towards the stone path that lead towards the beach.

Popuri was standing at the very start of the sand, staring at us. When she saw me turn towards her, she ran over and collapsed, her pink hair, matching eyes and all.

"Hi!" She said excitedly. "I just love this festival – It's so fun! Don't you agree?" She scanned the beach quickly, and before either of us could answer, she stood back up.

"Have you guys seen Kai today?" She said suddenly. I started to shake my head, but Karen piped up.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier when we went into the bathroom. Like, five times." Karen started giggling again.

I looked over towards Kai's shack. There were people starting to come around to get places on the beach. I checked my watch. 5:40.

"Why did you go to the bathroom so many times?" Popuri asked, bewildered.

"Because Claire's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" I shot straight up, whipping sand everywhich way. I stared at Karen. _How could she betray me like that?_

I switched my gaze from Karen to Popuri. Her mouth was open, hanging so far open she could shove her whole fist in it. Her eyes were wide, and shifted from my face to my stomach. She seemed uncapable of saying anything.

Karen stood up, too, suddenly realizing what she had just said. Her hand was clamped over her mouth. I took my eyes off Popuri, who was still to shocked for words, and turned to glare and Karen. She knew what she had done.

"I.." Karen stared at me. "It was.. Not.. Slip of the tongue.. Claire.." She struggled for words.

"Don't." I said through clenched teeth. "Don't. Say. Another. Word." She could have told anyone – _anyone –_ Except Popuri. _Why me?_

"Th-" Popuri stammered, finally recovering. "THERE'S A BABY IN THERE?!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger right towards my stomach. All eyes turned towards us. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, my face burning. I fell back towards the sand, and covered my face with my hands.

"Claire.. I'm so sorry.." Karen said, looking sick.

_Could this day get any worse?_

_

* * *

_

So... What did you all think? Personally, I thought the beginning was good, but the end I'm not too fond of. But either way, what's done is done! Besides, I don't really want to have to re-write it on my birthday. :) 14 today!

Oh, and now, to decide what bachelor is the daddy.. Let's have a vote! E-mail me at _cherryeverlasting(at)hotmail(dot)com_ and I'll tally up the votes. The voting will be up for a while, at the least probably 3-4 chapters, (Probably more) so vote away! Thanks for reading, remember to review! I love constructive critiscm, it helps me write better stories!

EDIT: I just realized a HUGE mistake in the first chapter. There's no way they would've been able to tell that she had twins so early! Well.. I can't really fix it now.. But it's fiction anyways.. So that doesn't matter, right? Haha, please overlook that error.


	4. Breakthrough

Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 4 of TTF. Before the actual chapter, let's do Reviewer Responds!

_Shimmerleaf- Thanks! I know, right? But I couldn't think of a better character to shout it out like that. Popuri fits that bill perfect._

I don't own Harvest Moon or anything else in this story, it's all purely fan made.

Now... Chapter times! :D

* * *

_BEEP_.

"Ugh."

_BEEEP_.

"Stop..."

_BEEEE-_

"SHUT _UP!"_

I rolled over on my side and slammed my alarm clock. It was so annoying, how every beep that I didn't turn off got louder. And louder and _louder._ I shivered as I pushed the covers off me, my feet hitting the cold hard wood floor. Stumbling, I walked over to the bathroom. I stripped off all my clothes and jumped in the shower, turning on the hot water. I watched as the goosebumps across my arm disappeared with every hot droplet of water.

"I love showers.." I sighed to myself as I massaged the shampoo into my hair. I felt like there was something I was supposed to remember, something I dreaded..

"Oh." I said, my gaze dropping down to my stomach. I put my hands there.

_A baby. A living thing._

I shook my head, trying to erase the thought.

It had been almost a week since The Incident, when Popuri had shouted out my secret (Or what was). In front of everyone. And now when I walked down the street, when anyone saw me, the first thing they did was look at my stomach like they expected the baby to pop right out. Like I was suddenly showing, 9 months pregnant.

_Well, except Kai. And Cliff. Gray, too._

I thought for a second. Someone was missing in that list.

_Rick!_

I shuddered.

_But.. He hasn't been acting weird, not like he's afraid to look at me. I wonder.. Does he even remember that night at all?_

I wished I could forget about it that easily. I hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me. I expertly folded it, making it into a little dress. I stared at myself in the mirror. My light blonde hair was darker when it was wet, almost a dirty dishwater color. My blue eyes blazed against my tan skin.

I wondered if... _they _would look like me.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

"Karen!" I shoved open the door, plummeting into the Grocery Store.

_Everyone_ turned around to look at me.

"Ah.." I flushed, and shuffled my way into Karen's bedroom. "Sorry." I said, not willing to look up, to meet anyone's gaze. I shut the door hard behind me.

Karen was sitting at her desk, her brown hair sweeped up into a tight ponytail. _She doesn't wear it like that very often, _I thought.

Karen had given up drinking - at least around me. I knew better than to think that she had given it up completely - she probably snuck off to the bar, at very late hours when I was already asleep. I slept extremely early anymore, always being tired. We didn't talk for a few days after The Incident, I was _so _mad. She finally came to my house one day, apologized (sober), and said that this was ridiculous. She also told me that I needed her for moral support. I couldn't argue with that.

So here we were, back at the beginning, back in her room.

And what was she doing?

Reading a pregnancy book, of course.

"You do realize which one of us is pregnant, right?" I asked, not really joking. She just looked at me, her eyes showing a hint of annoyance.

"Look." She said as I walked over, reading the book over her shoulder. "It says right here - right about what week you are. Around 6 weeks, I think." Karen smirked proudly.

"Great." I said with mock excitement, waving my hands around enthusiastically. "And what else does it say? Oooh, do tell."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Well, you should be really tired. And your boobs probably hurt."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Fine. Did you know that the babies are the size of a sprinkle? Like the ones on sugar cookies." Karen made a small space between her index finger and thumb to demonstrate.

"Really?" I said, starting to get interested.

"Yup. And they're starting to grow little arm bud thingies."

"Oh.. Wow. They're... _Growing_."

"Did you expect them not to?"

"But they're already the size of a sprinkle. A whole sprinkle! And I'm not even fat yet!" I was amazed. There was creatures - No, humans inside me! Growing, growing, growing..

"They're half inches. Of course you're not showing yet." Karen was looking at me like I was nuts.

But that didn't matter anyway.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Remember to Review, and then I'll get back to you in my next chapter! I love constructive criticism - please don't be afraid to how I can write a better story! And, yeah, I know, I really need to write longer chapters. But so does James Patterson, and he's an awesome writer. And the short chapters work for him. So.

Also, remember to E-mail me your favorite bachelor to be the daddy at _cherryeverlasting(at)hotmail(dot)com_!


	5. Kai in the Fall

Hi guys! Welcome to Twice The Fun, chapter 5!

Sorry this was so long, I kinda lost interest until someone sent me an email about the voting thing, and I was like "OH YEAH!"

Anyways, Review Comment time!

_Shimmerleaf- Yeah, I bet a lot of people don't have a preference. I honestly don't either, because I like all the Mineral Town guys. Although I will admit, Kai is my favorite. ;) Thanks for reading!_

_Chaosmorning- Yeah, voting here is fine. :) I'm tallying up the votes, it really doesn't matter!_

Okay everyone, onto the story!_  
_

* * *

"What about this one?" Karen asked for the 5th time. I rolled over on her bed. She was shopping for Maternity Clothes when I wasn't even showing in the slightest.

I looked at the picture from the 'Mommy's Monthly' magazine Karen was holding. It looked like an oversized tie-dye shirt from the 60's.

"If I wore that I'd look like a beached whale."

"You're going to look like one anyways here in a few months."

Touché , Karen. Touché.

"Let's think about this realistically here." I said, propping myself up on her bed with my elbows. "If I wore this, the sleeves would get really dirty when I farmed. Actually, the whole outfit would be ruined. Oversized T-shirts work much better."

"But that's no fun at all!" She complained.

"Then you go get knocked up, and buy some of these clothes."

She crinkled her nose up.

"You're going to HAVE to get some more jeans. Unless you want to bend over and hear an unpleasant ripping noise."

"Where am I going to get jeans from?"

She smacked her head into her desk.

"Why do you think I got this magazine?! To look at pretty pictures?!"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"No." She shook her head, giving me a very flat look. "You can order things off it. See?" She said, flipping to the back of the book to show me a mail-in order form.

"Oh." I said. I guess I should probably be getting interested in maternity clothes, but I just felt like it would be forever until I started showing anyways.

"You'll probably be showing in a few weeks anyways. Especially since you have twins." Karen reminded me.

Oh yeah. Twins.

"...So what kind of jeans do they have?"

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Fall. Fall already. And not only was it fall, but it was a different kind of fall. Because, not only was I 9 weeks pregnant, but Kai didn't call to tell me bye.

That might be because Kai never left Mineral Town. Yeah. It freaked me out when I was walking down to the Inn to buy a kitchen after seeing it being offered on TV for cheap, and saw Kai there.

And I just might have peed my pants, if I hadn't already gone a few minutes before.

You might think I'm over-dramatic because all I saw was one guy in a building, but maybe you don't get it. This was Kai. The Kai that leaves every single summer without fail. He even left that one year I begged him to stay.

And now he was here, talking to Ann? For what? Is his boat late or something?

I was paralyzed. Finally, he turned around and noticed me standing there, staring at him.

And he stared back.

And we stared.

Until finally, finally, Ann spoke and broke the awkward silence.

"Uh, well, Claire, did you need something?"

That seemed to break Kai out of his trance. He blinked a few times, and started walking toward the exit.

My mind was spinning with questions I wanted to ask as he walked by me. Why was he here? Because of the babies? How long was he going to stay? Was he leaving right now?

I watched him walk out of the Inn.

"Ann." I turned towards her after a few seconds. "Why is he here?"

She kinda shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. She kept her eyes down and played absentmindedly with her orange braided hair.

"No, I don't want that. I want an answer." I spoke sternly to her, like she was a child. "Is he staying here for the rest of the year?"

She finally looked up at me. "Yeah." She said, leaning back on the bar. "And honestly, it's not really my place to tell you why he's here. But he said he was going to be staying for a while. Atleast..." She shifted her weight.

"Atleast?" I said impatiently, tapping my feet on the hard wood floor. The smell of Doug's cooking was starting to fill the Inn, and I imagined him in the back, making his always delicious food.

"W-well..." Ann was starting to stutter. I could tell I was making her feel out of place, but I couldn't help it. I wanted some answers. "He... Said he was going to stay here until the birth.. He said he wanted to know if they were his."

"And what if they are?"

"I don't know, Claire, honest. That's all I know, because he had to give me the extra money to stay here. He payed in advance."

I sighed. "Okay, thanks."

"And Claire," Ann started "Don't tell him I told you all of this because he was going to tell you his self when the time was right."

I wonder when that would be?

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 5!

Yeah, I know, I -may- have been giving Kai a little extra attention. But I promise all of the guys will have plenty of time in the spotlight! Also, I really wanted to add Ann into this chapter. She's one of my favorite characters. Well, actually, I like all the characters. But I dunno, Ann just kind of has a special spark that makes you like her or something. Haha!

Remember guys, review! I'll get back to you in the next chapter if you do. I love reading the comments you guys post.

You can e-mail me your vote for your bachelor of choice, or you can just put it in your review! Right now the score is:

**Cliff: 2**

**Gray:1**

**Rick:1**

Remember to vote everyone! ;)


	6. Falling Off a Cliff

Hi guys! Welcome to Twice the Fun Chapter 6! Thanks for reading this far! I know, this chapter's kind of short, but bear with me here, okay! It's like, everytime I feel like I've really written a lot, then it turns out to only be 800 words or something. D:

Now then, time for some Reviewer Responses!

_Shimmerleaf- Cliff, huh? Well, like I said, all of the guys will get their time in the limelight! Even Rick, haha._

_Santified- Thanks for reading! I know, Kai's my favorite. ;)_

_.xXRuthieCutieXx.- Thanks! Yep, you can vote for up to 3. And I'll try to do more updates._

_QueenOfTheCatz- Absolutely you can still vote! Yeah, I think that Cliff would make a good father too. Although I personally never married him in the game, I feel suddenly inspired to.. Haha! :D Your vote has been added. :)  
_

* * *

_Sniffle._

"Huh..."

_Sniiiif._

"Wah!" I cried out, finally giving in and sobbing. My concerned dog came over to comfort me by licking my face.

"S-sorry Katie." I stuttered "But it's just so.. sad! How can they expect a princess to find a husband so quickly! A-and she's so in l-love with the demon! L-life's not faaaair." I sobbed, putting my head down on my arms.

"Arf." Katie replied.

"A-And they d-don't even make new e-episodes of t-this show anymore! It's all r-reruns and it's so n-nostalgic!" I sniffled between hiccups.

"Ruff." Katie replied.

"I g-guess your right. I n-need to s-stop torturing m-myself with this show, huh?"

"Hrrr."

"F-fine." I said, looking around for the remote so I could turn off the TV. I shrugged off the fuzzy blanket I had been wearing, and shivered at the sudden cold air. I walked over to my messed up bed and rummaged through the covers for the remote.

"There." I said to no one in particular as I reached in and grabbed it. I promptly turned towards the TV and hit the red power button, watching as the TV flashed into it's dark slumber mode.

I shuffled my way across the hard wood floor with my slippers gliding easily into the bathroom. Flipping on the switch, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh.. My..."

I looked awful. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, my cheeks tear-stained. My blonde hair was messy and tangled in ways I had never seen it before. There was brown smears all over my face from the chocolates I had been eating in an attempt to make myself feel better. There were bags under my eyes from my restless sleep, and I was still in my fuzzy pajamas.

"I-I can't b-believe I l-l-let myself g-get like this..." I watched my reflection as my eyes started to brim over with tears once again.

"Grrr." Katie's throaty growl came from in the living room.

"What, K-Katie?" I asked, poking my head out of the bathroom. Katie's eyes were glued to the door. I shifted my focus just as I heard knocking. Immediately Katie's bark alarm went off.

"Shh, Katie!" I yelled at my dog. "Coming!" I said as I rushed over to the door. I knew it would be Karen, since she's the only one who ever visits me at home. And it really didn't matter how I looked when I saw her, since she'd seen me glowing and in absolute ruins.

I grabbed the door handle and jerked it open, anxious for Karen to cheer me up.

I opened my mouth to greet Karen, but stopped. Because it wasn't Karen.

It was Cliff, standing there in all his ponytailed glory.

My mouth stayed open.

"Uh... Hi.." He said nervously.

I just gaped at him.

"Can I... Come in...?"

I couldn't believe this was happening. Seriously? What was I supposed to say? I didn't want him to come in and look at my messy house! But I couldn't just slam the door in his face. Or could I? No, that's not right. He's already seen me in my fuzzy PJ's red tear streaked eyes and all... What more harm could be done? Oh god...

"S-sure..." I said dryly, moving out of the way so he could come in.

"Thanks." He said, moving towards the table.

"So..." Cliff started, looking around nervously. "Nice house."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed. "I haven't cleaned it in days. And it's tiny."

"Oh."

And then an awkward silence, where the only thing that could be heard was Katie slurping water from her waterbowl.

"So.. What exactly did you come here for? Don't you have to work?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I have the day off..." He said.

"Oh, okay." I had a brief flashback to when I got him that job, after I tried to offer it to Carter but he started speaking German. I always did think he was a little off.

"And.. I, uh, just thought I'd visit you..."

I sniffled.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stammered, feeling another wave of sadness hit me.

"W-what?" Cliff said, a little freaked out.

"I'm sorry I don't know who's babies they are! I'm so sorry!" I said, suddenly breaking down. I collapsed into a sobbing pile on the floor.

Cliff stared, before getting down and crawling over to me.

"It's fine." He said, trying to use the most comforting voice he could muster.

I sniffed and looked up at him.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

He looked a little uncomfortable, but there were also hints of sympathy in his eyes.

True, genuine sympathy. Not like the look in the eyes of the other villagers, this was real.

"Thank you." I said. Then I wrapped my arms around him, and sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

Heeeey guys. Thanks for reading! I really hope I could capture Cliff's character okay. I plan to replay the game and woo him so maybe I can get to know him better. If you guys think it was too OC, I could always rewrite it. Please tell me if I did okay! And haha, pregnant hormones. Making you cry at everything. Maybe I've hung out with way too many pregnant people lately? I don't, it seems like if one person I know just gave birth, another's pregnant! Haha.

Oh, and it's totally crazy that the person whom Claire is modeled after in my story is about to give birth. In, like, 4 days. Wow.

Okay, and now, the moment you've all been waiting for... The score! There's not that much of a change, but still. :D

**Cliff: 3  
**

**Gray:1**

**Rick:1**


End file.
